trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
How I Became My Favorite Super Villain: The Movie
I was with the creator of Evil Genius Must Kill! in his apartment in Brooklyn. We were writing a comic book together titled Spaghetti Boy. A dream come true! He printed out all the pages, but they were in black and white. So we had to color them with crayons. However, we ran into a crisis. "Darn it! All out of crayons. You wait here while I go buy some more from the dollar store." said Jules (the creator of EGMK). I nodded my head, frowning. He opened the door, and left. I was sad. Until he came running back in. "THE MEXICANS ARE COMING! THE MEXICANS ARE COMING!" he cried. He jumped, and flipped behind the couch. I was confused. Then before I knew it, a bunch of Mexican drug thugs came barging in with pistols. The pushed me off my chair. Ow! My elbow! One Mexican was stealing our comic book pages, and another was kidnapping Jules. They tied him up, and carried him on their shoulders. Then they ran out of the complex. You know, I could have saved him. Want to know why I didn't? Because that would make me the hero, duh! But still, I like, really need to save them. But how can I do it while being the villain? Hmm... I think I might just have the idea. I put on my tight spaghetti man outfit, and bolted out the door. While running, I tripped and fell down the stairs. Ow! My elbow again! I also forgot my shoes! But that's okay, because I never liked shoes anyway. I got myself up, and continued to run. I was now at the bottom floor, and outside the window I saw the Mexican thugs throw Jules in the back of a blue van. I want to call them an offensive slur, but I'm too scared to say it. Anyway, I ran outside the building, and headed for the van. Then I realized that it was about to take off. I'm never going to catch up to this thing! A kid on a remote control skateboard flew past me. I chased him, and pushed him off the board. I took the remote controller out of his hand, and zoomed for the van. I looked like such a nerd. I'm barefoot, wearing a tight super villain outfit that doesn't even fit me, I'm on a battery powered skateboard, not pressing my leg on the ground to get momentum, and I'm chasing down a metal blue van full of Mexican drug cartels who kidnapped a comic book creator. As I got closer to the front window of the vehicle, I noticed the driver was hanging his cigarette out the window. Cigarette ashes were getting in my eyes! The driver then noticed me, and threw the cigarette at my face. My eyes were blinded by burning ashes, so I fell off the skateboard, rolling down the street. My body was in imminence pain, my eyes were burning and watering, and my super villain outfit is covered in black marks. F-rick! While laying on the street in defeat, a car from behind me was honking. But I couldn't move, not because I was hurt, but because I was thinking (I can't think while moving). While thinking very hard, I heard the car door open and slam shut. Shoot! Now I forget what I was thinking about. The driver of the car approached me, and asked if I was dead. I said "No." He was Mexican, and offered me a free ride in his car because he thought I was autistic and lost (I'm not). I got in the car, and told him about my situation. That's when he got a walkies-talkie out, and said "Boss, I got him." He then got in the backseats and started wrestling with me, trying to tie me up. A cop from outside saw what was going on. I yelled "RAPE" and that's when the cop got a gun, and shot the windows, but they were bullet proof! The cop tried opening the doors, but they were locked! The Mexican was laughing like an evil genius. I ain't no wimp, I'm the villain! That's when I punched him in the face 10000 times. He passed out, and tried getting out of the car. But I didn't know how to unlock the doors! The police called the cops, and helped bust open the car door. They did, and I was set free. I said "Thanks guys.", and ran up the street barefooted. The villain is wearing a TMNT band covering their eyes (his eyes are also pure white), he wears a white shirt, a blue Mexican polo, jeans, a golden necklaces, golden bracelet, grills, and a red bandana. Later, our villain encounters the emo mime. The emo mime growls at him, and our villain gets scared and hides behind a metal trash can. The emo mime says something along the lines of "We don't need anymore evil in this world!", and then they fight or something Later, our villain goes to a shoe shop, and terrorizes it by putting mentos in diet coke, ruining the shoes. Category:W.I.P